shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Akitama
Akitama (''安芸第一, Aki no Tama)'' was originally named Marcus who is a former rear admiral of the marines, but after a humiliating defeated at the hands of Demetrius D. Xavier. He got a curse placed on him and was forced into service on the Mother Hakuri and he is now a member of The Hakuri Pirates. He is now a division commander and is a member of The Mother's Four Guardians. Given the name Akitama, the guardian child of the autumn or north, under the command of Lady Amarantha. He now guards the north section of the Mother Hakuri and is sometimes sent out on orders by Demetrius himself. With a bounty of 350,000,000 for his sucessful defection and escape from the marines service. For the attacks on many Marine bases and vessels damaging and sinking many to the seas. He also has taken many Governments secret with him when he defected, the Marines and World Government wanting to hunt him down and kill him, so couldn’t reveal any secrets to Demetrius. Becoming a member of the hakuri pirates and becoming a division commander. Akitama has also been famed for his devil fruit a one in a million kind of fruit as many say, a strange logia that allows him to become adams wood. He along with this fruit sets out to protect his “Father, Brothers and Sisters” from all of those who wish to bring harm onto the Mother hakuri or onto any of them. Appearance Bvnvb.jpeg|Akitama post-time skip appearance yuiop.jpg|Akitama per-time skip and his size compared to an average sized man Akitama is a very imposing figure with size and strength to scare even the most veteran pirate or marine. He is a man in his 40’s standing at 11 feet 7 inches, he has pale blue hair. The most noticeable thing is a series of tattoos he has a pale blue crescent shaped tattoos that cover his face and are on his body. These are visible during the per time skip because he wore very little, a cloth around his waist to cover certain male parts. But after the post time skip his whole body became covered in adams wood, wearing it like armor and his right arm had turned into roots. During his appearance he had a series of spike like attributes on his right should and a few on his body. Many believe it is part of the adams wood he transform into, he is one of the more frightening members of the Hakuri Pirates. Personality When he was known as Marcus, Akitama was a load mouthed, prideful and arrogant is on what any of the marines could start to get to. He abused his own power, to over kill on troops and supplies. But because of his size he was intimidating to most that stood before him, he used this to his advantage he used his height and strength to get most things he wanted. Although often cheated the system that the Marines had in place and used it to gain him money and fame. But when it came to doing his job, he had no problem killing or capturing any pirates or such. His arrogance soon would have been his worse enemy, when he had his fight with Demetrius D. Xavier. At beginning of the battle his arrogance came out claiming that he would take on god and live. After his humiliating defeat at the hands of Demetrius, his personality had completely changed. After Demetrius casted his curse onto Akitama, he become what he is now. After the battle Akitama became a calm, collected, cold and loyal man to Demetrius. He being the first of Mother’s Four Guardians to get “called”, he is very protective over the Mother hakuri and its inhabitants. Akitama did keep his intimating traits and added them to his cold and collected new traits. He rarely speaks now, but when he speaks he is very imposing as well. His words maybe short and to the point but they do get to an opponent, often about how they are an unworthy soul. Then telling them that he must get rid of the unwanted souls in heaven and it ends up killing most whoever he fights. Although he does seem to still have a bit of arrogance still, but not as bad as he once did. He boasts about his prefect defense, often calling himself the defensive walls of heaven. Which he can support his words with action, which always gets results. However, Akitama is mostly a puppet that Demetrius is using, sine he has Akitama under his thumb like the other guardians. He follows every order and doesn’t speak up about said order, even if it means to kill his own family or friends. Akitama like the rest of the guardians are just dogs for Demetrius to use, but they are clouded by his promises of false hopes and his curse. Relationships Demetrius Akitama after he was cursed his relationship to Demetrius is that of a dog and his master, he listens to every order from either him or Lady Amarantha. This is mainly because of the mind control he has over Akitama, but even thought Akitama does as he asks. He has often commented that he is one of the divine guardians of Heaven and as such he cannot allow any unworthy souls into it. Lady Amarantha Akitama and Lady Amarantha have a relationship much he and Demetrius does. The lady being a very dominating woman in both voice and in personality, she is not scared of their massive size or them being men. She uses them to the best of their abilities to ensure that the Mother hakuri is protected. Akitama listens to Lady Amaramntha, without fail as well. Other Guardians Akitama and the other Guardians have a great respect for each other, so good that each one doesn’t go into the other territories. Showing that they are reassured that each one is strong enough to handle themselves and any “guests”. Each one wanting to even kill to make sure that their fathers ship is protected from any one who wishes to harm them. World Government/Marines Akitama being a former rear admiral, he had a very high rank within the marines. Before he got his name, he was once a very proud and arrogant officer. Which made him disliked and liked at the same time with many; he was liked because of his fearless demeanor. But he was hated for what he did, such as “using” beli from local townspeople. Telling them it was for the Marines and he shall use it wisely, but really wasted on his own things. Since his size was intimating many did as he asked. But since he became Akitama his relationship has only went south, since his successful defection and escape of the Governments hands. He is wanted because he knew many things the insides and outs of the World Government and the Marines. Making as if he gives this info to Demetrius, it will only make a war with the Hakuri Pirates and allies draw ever more closer. Abilities and Powers Enhanced Strength Akitama has shown to have tremendous strength because of his size, he is able to held almost every opponent that he faces be it normal sized or giants. Although he appears to be a skinny and lengthy man, his strength is hidden to the opponent. He has been seen to have held back a cannonball that was shot at him, stopping it in mid-air. His strength also has been seen from carrying such heavy wood and other materials on the Mother hakuri. Enhanced Speed Although due to his size he has the speed of an average captain, being able to hold his own against them. Immense Durability Akitama’s durability is legendary because of his Devil Fruit, claiming that it’s the prefect defense. Which has proved to live up the talk, he is able to take many hits and to seem to have no damage done to him. Because of the adam wood that he can turn into and manipulate, which has yet again left many speechless. Devil Fruit Main Article-Akitama's Devil Fruit Akitama’s Unnamed Devil Fruit is a Logia, which allows the user to become and manipulate adam wood, to use for combat. Strengths and Weakness As demonstration by Akitama this fruit allows the users body to become adam wood, the strongest wood. Being able to hold its own against many types of attacks, Akitama claims that it is the prefect defense. The user is able to turn their body into the adam wood or can turn their body into the roots or a combination of the two. As shown by Akitama he is able to turn his body into adam wood, but leaving his right arm turned into roots of the tree. The main attributes that the user can use is the prefect defense being able to take heavy fire and attacks. Akitama being originally a rear admiral he often would use his powers to defend himself from attacks. Now since he had become into Demetrius’s and Mother Hakuri’s service he now uses these skills for them. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Usage The usage of this fruit is rather simple and the point as Fredric claimed when he knew Akitama before he defected. Akitama has been seen to be able to turn his body into adam wood and keep that way, because he is always seen with the wood over his body. Which many just think it is armor or such, but it acts better than any armor. If a piece of it gets damaged, it will just grow a new piece. Akitama has also done when he turns his arms into roots or such, he can put them into the ground. When he wishes he can make them act as tentacles grabbing onto opponents. Also for supplying the every growing mother hakuri, Akitama has been seen to have planted seeds for adam trees to grow and since he can control the wood. He can make it grow much faster than a normal one would grow. Also making a very good defense wall if needed, from outsiders or such. Haki Akitama has shown to be able to use both Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku, he is just one of the few members of the Hakuri Pirates who cannot use Haoshoku haki. Although he has shown opponents that he is just as good as any user of Haoshoku. Kenbunshoku Haki Akitama has shown to have fully mastered this type, being able to take on most opponents both Devil Fruit and Non-Devil Fruit users. He had taken 10 years to learn this type and another 2 perfecting it. Busoshoku Haki Akitama is advanced in this type, being able to back up his adam wood armor making the prefect defense even more prefect. It took him 12 years to master this type and another 3 to prefect it with his Devil Fruit ability. Quotes Trivia "Coming Soon" Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Male Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Former Marine Category:Mother's Four Guardians Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Characters